


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 13: A Chance Reunion

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: Those who consider themselves alone, are never truly so
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 13: A Chance Reunion

**\------5 Hours Later------**

It was now well into the twilight.  
Mirian shuffled up into as comfortable of a position as she could manage against the cold, jagged boulders, and stared ahead at the small fire pit which she had recently erected with the handful of crap she could gather from the surrounding landscape.  
It was so damp and moist around here, that finding anything she can set on fire, and actually have it burn was difficult.

A sigh left her curling lips as she gazed drowsily into the small, crackling fire.  
Despite the occasional stingents of pain that struck the back of her head like a sewing needle, she felt relatively normal. So Skolas must’ve healed her to some degree. Or that potion was no mere healing draught. Because she swore that there was a lot more that was wrong with her before she woke up in this cave.  
She gently rubbed the back of her head as she felt the sudden spike of pain return  
However, her condition wasn’t the most concerning issue. The bigger problem was that she had almost no idea as to where she actually was.  
From a quick scout of her immediate area earlier, she had deduced that she wasn’t in Black Marsh. Or if she was, she was still near the Cyrodiilic border. But then again, she could also be in High Rock for all she knew..  
No.  
This has to still be Cyrodiil. Skolas wouldn’t just bring her to some random-ass cave in some other province would he?

_Would he?_

Mirian curled up her legs and glanced back outside, as the moonlight shadowed over the marshlands like an enveloping mist.  
Or maybe he would.. He did say that he saw great potential in her..  
What if he’s testing her?  
Perhaps he had brought her to some obscure location, and was now watching her now to see what she would do..  
She closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths. Exhaling through the mouth after each one.

She had wandered around the Ash Wastes for a year on her own before she met a Morag Tong Agent that one night. She had survived in admittedly an even worse environment than this.

She is a trained and veteran assassin. Used to stalking her prey for days or weeks even. Living off the land and keeping as low a profile as possible.

She has left feral Nix-Hounds, Alit, and Cliff-Racers bleeding out in the ash.

Her alias is _‘Nightblade’_ and she was regarded with a measure of fear and envy by her fellow assassins. All of whom were able to gut a man with their eyes closed. Or gouged out.

_So why was she scared right now?_

She lowered her head into her curled legs and sobbed quietly  
It was the fear of being separated from those she truly cared for.  
Fear of not being able to see her greatest friend, and the only true family she has in this life..  
Taz and Haxal  
Her optimistic facade had almost collapsed entirely by now. She knew that she was a wreck on the inside, but whenever she felt like giving up, there was always Taz to hold onto.  
The Khajiit gave her a sense of calm in the figurative raging volcano that is her fucked up life.  
No one wants to admit it, but everyone needs a shoulder to cry on when the world gives up on you. To simply know that there is someone out there who gives a shit about you, and will stand beside you against the worst that life can throw at you, can mean all the difference between life and death.  
Indeed, if she had never met Taz, she feared that she would’ve taken her own life.. Many times over…  
How did she survive being separated for two whole years???  
She let a small stream of tears fall down her grey cheeks, before giving a loud snort-like sniffle and her breathing steadied.  
It’s only been a few hours. She can’t give up yet. She’s better than this.  
She has to be better than this..  
Mirian looked back into the fire, as it was now the only source of light that she could see anymore, closed her eyes and sat back against the boulder.  
Deep inside, she’s still just that scared little girl that fled from her family, under threat of death.. With no where to go..  
All her life, she's been afraid.  
_Afraid of herself.._

**\------Hours later------**

A booming wave of thunder echoed violently throughout the cave, which awoke Mirian abruptly from her uncomfortable sleep.  
She gasped and sat up, shooting quick glances around the small chamber.  
Outside, a thick thunderstorm was pelting down upon Mundus, so much so that she could barely see past the sheet-like torrents of rainfall.  
It was still dark outside, though if that was just because of the storm, or if it was still night out, she couldn’t tell.  
What she could tell was that she needed to relieve herself badly..  
Reluctantly she stepped out into the pouring rain.  
She shielded her eyes from the rain and relieved herself in a nearby bush, then quickly ran back into the cave.  
Another blast of lightning lit up the world for a split second, followed by the rumbling of thunder as she curled back down in her sleeping spot, staring back out into the rainfall.  
Unfortunately, when she woke up, she was without any of her possessions, except for the clothes she had been wearing underneath her traveling gear. Which is not much, considering that all she wore was a simple shirt and trousers.  
It was better to wait out the storm, than to die of hypothermia trying to find civilization out there.  
All she was left with were negative thoughts, memories and reminders on how pathetic she was..  
She groaned internally, shuffling up against the bedding of leaves, when she felt something solid press up against her waist.  
She shot up away from it, fearing that it may be some overgrown venomous spider.  
However, what she found, buried under the leaves was a small black box. One which was definitely not there when she went to relieve herself not a moment ago..

Cautiously, she picked it up and looked over the exterior.  
There was nothing outwardly remarkable about the thing. It was a small wooden box roughly the size of her hand.  
On the front of it though, was a small lock fashioned in the form of a Daedric letter.  
She barely knew Daedric at all, so she didn’t know what it meant, or if it was significant in any way.  
Her mind immediately went to Skolas. Perhaps he was giving her some help?  
Or maybe when she opens the thing, it’ll unleash a skin-rotting plague that will shrivel her up and liquefy her organs..  
At least it’ll most likely be a quick, if not visceral death. Not unlike one that she deserves…

With trepidation, she flicked the lock and pulled the lid off.  
The inside was lined with red fabric, and in the center was a single ring, made out of a metal she didn’t recognize.  
It also had a rather considerable magical aura surrounding it..  
Mirian held it in her fingers, and scrutinized every bit of it, before inevitably coming to the realization that she was no enchanter, so she had no way of knowing what this thing does, apart from putting on her finger and hoping to get some strange feeling , or the urge to do something genius, or something utterly promiscuous. 

Screw it. She’s got nothing else to lose..

She slid on the ring and waited for a second for something to happen.  
But nothing did. She didn’t get any tingly feeling in her hands, no rush of stamina or magicka...  
She didn’t even feel any more tired than she already was..  
She glanced back at the ring, befuddled as to what the supposed magic was intended to be.  
All the while the storm still raged furiously outside.

Knowing that there isn’t anything else she could do, she curled back up in her spot, and tried to fall asleep once more.  
Tomorrow, or perhaps later in the day things will be better..  
They have to be..  
She closed her eyes and attempted to find that vaguely comfortable spot she had discovered before.. When an ever so subtle cough sounded..

_“Hey.”_

Mirian’s eyes blew open and she perked her head up to the cave opening  
And standing at the entrance was none other than Taz.  
She was leaning up against the rockwall, arms folded and a warm grin on her short feline muzzle.  
She was wearing a long coat, boots fashioned for her digitigrade feet, and slung on her back was her bow and quiver  
Mirian flew up from her sleeping spot, arms held out in a joyous hugging motion and ran to Taz.

 **“T’SRAZZI!!”** She cried out amid tears of joy

Taz paused, and her mouth opened slightly as if to say something, however it was too late as Mirian had pounced on the Khajiit.  
Only for her to slam straight into the rock wall, and Taz to not be there at all

A moment of absolute bewilderment overtook Mirian, before she looked back to see Taz, now standing opposite of her. A downcast look on her face  
“Don’t get happy Mirian. I’m just a vision..”  
Mirian held the side of her head as she got back up with a perplexed look  
“What do you mean? Am I.. Have I finally lost my sanity?”  
Taz shook her hands  
“No! No you haven’t… Not entirely.. But look, I’m just a vision from your memories of Taz. But that doesn’t mean I can’t comfort you in your time of need”  
Mirian wandered back over and plunked down in her spot  
“Gods dammit.. Just when I finally thought this nightmare would end..”  
The ‘Taz vision’ held a saddened look and sat next to Mirian  
“You miss This One.. Don’t you?”  
“No shit I miss her. What gave that away? If your a vision, you should know that by now..” Mirian replied, curling back up in her leaf pile.

Lightning crackled outside, lighting up the cave for a brief second.  
In that second, the Taz vision seemingly flickered before retaining an appearance once more  
“Why are you even here? If I’m not going crazy.. Then how am I imagining you?”  
Taz glanced over  
“Well.. The mind is a powerful thing Mirian. Yours; Exceptionally so”  
Mirian scoffed  
“Bullshit. I’m the greatest screwup of a Dunmer there is. I don't even deserve to be called a 'Mer.”  
Taz shook her head  
“Not to me. To me, your noble, proud, loyal and quick-witted!”  
The Dunmer raised her head  
“How can I believe that when you're just a fake vision of her..” Mirian replied with a snarky tone  
“Because This One is your memory of Taz. I wouldn’t say these things if deep down you didn't believe them too. Would she not say you are these traits if you asked her?”  
Mirian looked away, took in a deep breath and crunched her hands together in somber remembrance

“I swear if I see that cat again, I’m going to hug her. I’m going to kiss her. I’m going to make that night unforgettable!”  
Taz’s vision watched on as Mirian teared up amid her thoughts  
“And you know what? I’m sure that Taz will be just as happy, and open to love as much as you will be."  
Mirian looked over with teary eyes  
“You think so??”  
Taz’s Vision grinned  
“Khajiit wouldn’t say it if you didn’t believe it to be true.”  
Mirian and Taz’s vision shared an affectionate grin, before Mirian reached out to hold her, only for the vision to slowly fade and disappear entirely. Causing Mirian to fall forward flat onto the cold, rocky floor.  
A moment of clarity took hold, before Mirian sat back up and looked outside at the rain. Which, surprisingly had begun to steady, and the rumbling of thunder was now a far-off echo.  
Yes! That is her quest and only goal in life now.  
She must persevere, so she can once more unite with Taz so they can happily and, finally have intercourse in the name of friendship and love!  
She stammered up onto her feet and took another gaze outside at the marshlands  
There it is Mirian. You found your confidence again..  
All it took was to momentarily lose your sanity entirely.

**\------1 Day Later | 3:00pm------**

**“FUCK YES!! PEOPLE!!!!!”**  
The guard standing next to the gate watched warily as a disheveled and mud-smeared Dark Elf ran up, cackling and praising gleeful cheers.  
“Hold it right. _There..”_ He stated firmly, holding up a mailed hand at her.  
Mirian froze in her tracks  
“Who the Hell are you?” He asked  
She coughed and gagged, before patting her chest.  
“I… Sorry I’ve just.. I’ve been lost in the wilds for.. I don’t even know how long.. You.. You are _Real_ right?”  
The guard raised a brow under his helmet  
"Perhaps you should just keep moving..."  
Mirian backed away while shaking her hands profusely  
“No! No I'm not crazy, honest! All I remember is that my party was ambushed by Orcs up by Bruma, and I was knocked unconscious. Then I woke up in a cave in the swamps, and I wandered around looking for people ever since”  
“Ambushed by Orcs near Bruma?” The guard asked  
“Yeah.. Weird huh? Where exactly am I?”  
“Leyawiin” He replied after a short silence.  
Mirian looked stunned for a second  
“What? How in Oblivion did I end up down here?”  
The guard shrugged and folded his arms  
“OH! Did you see a Khajiit and an Argonian pass through recently? They’re my friends and I haven’t seen them for.. However long it’s been. And I REALLY want to kiss one's brains out. It’s been so long since I’ve..”  
The guard stared blankly at her as she paused in her speech  
“Oh uh.. _‘TMI’_ huh? Look, I just really want to see them again.. Please?”  
The man furled his brow  
“This is Leyawiin, woman. Lots of Beast-folk behind these walls. Maybe some specifics would help?”  
“Oh. Uhm.. Well Taz is grey-furred.. Black stripes, she’s Suthay.. Little naive..”  
The guard shook his head  
“You just described almost a third of the Khajiit living here”  
“Could I.. Just go in then? I promise I have no intentions to cause trouble”  
The Guard gave her another look-over  
“And.. I could really use a bath..”  
The man nodded  
“Yeah. You do. Very well, go on in. But mind yourself.. We'll be watching you..”  
He stepped aside and signaled for the gate to open  
“Oh thank you! If I wasn’t in a rush I’d hug you!”  
The man took a step back from her  
“The sentiment is appreciated. But I don’t touch random vagrants wandering out from the swamp.”  
“Oh.. Yeah.. That’s probably a good rule to go by. Um.. Thanks then.”  
She gave a courteous nod to the guard, before strolling through the gate with purpose.

Emerging into the city, Mirian was struck with a sudden and strange mix of smells, sights and feelings.  
This city, although a part of Cyrodiil, and that of Imperial tradition was widely influenced by it’s most populous inhabitants. That being the Khajiit and Argonian.  
Indeed, the gate she came in from appeared to be in the more Khajiiti side of Leyawiin.  
The architecture was very Khajiiti-esque, and a lot of the people outside were Khajiit of varying breeds and furs.  
Also, because it’s been raining recently, the stench of wet fur hung in the air like the filthy bogs and marshlands surrounding the city itself.  
She really needed a bath.. And luckily for her, an Inn sat relatively close, near the gate.

_‘Five Claws Inn’_

She approached the wooden building, which left a lot to be desired from it’s exterior alone. But then again she shouldn’t judge. This wasn’t exactly Skingrad after all..  
Going up the steps, she stood before the front door.  
Inside she could hear the merry cheering of drunk cats singing in-harmoniously in Ta’agra. Or so she had assumed. So this definitely was a Khajiit bar.  
But that’s alright. Her greatest and only real friend besides Haxal was Taz. A Khajiit who grew up in the most Khajiiti place in Tamriel. So Mirian should have no problem with other Khajiit. 

She creaked open the door and walked in.  
The inside was typical of a normal tavern. However unlike most taverns she’s been to, the vast majority of the patrons were Khajiit.  
There was even a Tiger sleeping off in the corner. _A Tiger!_  
Mirian took a deep breath and approached the counter. And as she did, she felt a growing number of eyes watching her.  
The Innkeeper himself, a rather tall Khajiit of a muscular build stood behind the counter, eyeing her suspiciously. Mirian had guessed that he was probably Cathay-Raht.  
He said nothing as Mirian pulled up a stool and sat at the table, however when her red Dunmeri eyes met his, a faint smirk curled on his muzzle  
“Well. Ain’t you a pretty little filly. Even if you are a Walker.. And filthy at that..”  
Mirian brushed a bit of crusty and disheveled hair back behind her ear  
“Yeah I get that a lot pal. Let me shorten the noble quest and just say that you're purring up the wrong scratching post. I’m very reserved with who I choose to snuggle with”  
She paused after saying that. That required no prior thought, she just said it! What is wrong with her??  
She then looked back at the Innkeeper who had his eyes narrowed at her. However, he then chuckled and slammed a clawed hand onto the counter  
“And I see too many women who’re too prissy to talk back to someone. Y’know what? I like you.”  
He reached back and placed a bottle of Cyrodiilic Beer before her  
“Here. On the house.”  
Mirian glanced between the beer and the Khajiit. And not wanting to question a free beer, she grinned and simply nodded before popping the cork off.

The Khajiit brought out a rag and began to wipe the counter of any crumbs and spills  
“So what brings you to Leyawiin then? You look like you’ve been through a lot..”  
Mirian placed down the beer and tapped her fingers on the wooden countertop  
“Well.. That’s a long story. And I don’t quite know exactly how most of it played out to begin with..”  
The Khajiit gave her a skeptical look  
“Oh really?”  
“I mean.. Only recently did I wake up in a cave within the swamps and ever since I’ve wandered around aimlessly for.. A day at least..”  
He gave her a look-over  
“That would explain your condition..”  
Mirian finished off the beer  
“Yeah.. About that. Do you have a bath?”  
The Khajiit nodded  
“Yep. But you gotta rent a room first.”  
“Why is that?”  
The Khajiit paused and looked at her  
“Not my choice. Owner’s rules.”  
“Don’t.. You run this place?”  
The Khajiit now stared squarely into her eyes  
“What made you think that?”  
“I.. Uh.. Well.. You're a big guy and..”  
The Khajiit narrowed his eyes at her  
“Nevermind. Honest mistake.. So remember earlier when you said that you like me? Well.. I am running a little low on septims..”  
She held up her hands, signifying her empty pockets  
“Sure looks like it. But the answer’s ‘no.”  
“I.. But, I’m in need and-”  
“NO.” He shot back  
Mirian grunted

“Fine. Then isn’t there a public bathhouse or something of the sort in this town?”  
The Khajiit snorted  
“Heh. Yeah. There was a bathhouse. Nice one too”  
_“Was?”_  
The Khajiit took a deep sigh  
“Blame those horny lizards. See, the Count wanted to make something that Khajiit, Argonian, Man and Mer could all partake and harmoniously bond over. Various festivals and big events didn’t really work. And there was that nasty fight which broke out over _‘The Chocolate Cake Incident.”_

“Ok… So I take it people don’t really get along here?” Mirian asked  
“Well I never said that. Khajiit and Argonians just aren’t the best of friends. Let’s just say that. And I could say the same about us; Beast-folk. And of your kind.. _Dunmer..”_  
He glared at her before resuming his story  
“So the Count then decided to build a big, spacious and most importantly: Modern bath house. However it took only 2 months before those Godsdamn Lizards decided to turn it into their ‘Mating Chambers..”  
“Oh no..” Mirian muttered  
“Oh Yeah. They planted some ugly freaking tree in the building, and even laid their eggs in the water. Uncivilised Scale-Hides..”  
“Well.. Doesn’t everyone partake in arousement while bathing with their mate?”  
The Khajiit glared back at her  
“Not in public.. I don’t know how you Dark Elves work.. But we don’t do that down here.. And besides.. They _LAID EGGS IN THE BATHS!_

Mirian sighed  
“So.. There’s no way I can get a bath down here huh? I don’t have coin to pay for it either, so I can't go elsewhere.”  
The Khajiit subtly glanced around before he leaned in closer  
“Look. I ain’t supposed to do this, but I could give you the key to the bathing room. _‘For a personal favour..”_  
Mirian lurched away from him  
“Alright bud.. I only do _‘Personal Favours’_ for my friends and close acquaintances. And even then I’m not half the whore I used to be..”  
The Khajiit’s glare was now steadfast  
“For Gods’ sakes woman. I’m not talking about that.”  
He reached below the counter and held up an envelope  
“I merely have a message I need delivered to the Count’s Head Mage. Could you deliver it for me? And then I can let you get your bath?”  
“Why can’t you do it?”  
The Khajiit exhaled heavily, which prompted Mirian to hold up her hands  
“Alright alright. Yeah I can do that. Should I.. say anything to him?”  
“Just say it’s from Jo’zhan. He’ll know what it means”  
Mirian nodded and took the envelope, then briskly left

The Khajiit wiped his snout as he watched her leave.  
He doesn’t normally encounter people as filthy as her,  
The least he could do is let her ‘borrow’ the bathing room for an hour or so..  
He then chuckled and resumed wiping down the counter  
And besides. She’ll be the one who’s gonna get yelled at this time.

This place looked smaller on the outside..  
Mirian stood before the front entrance to the castle in all its magnificence.  
Or it would, if the entirety of the thing wasn’t covered in various lichen and vines..  
Seriously, apart from the more richer part of the city she bypassed coming here, this place could do with a complete makeover..  
But then again, it is hard to keep cities clean(ish) when you live in an area where nature constantly gives you the middle finger.. She should know. She grew up in the Ashlands afterall..  
Although saying that, a few weed trimmings never hurt anyone.  
She glanced around as the sun had begun to sneak it’s way through the dark grey clouds.  
Surprisingly enough, she had seen very little snow down here recently. She had assumed that it still snowed in the swamps, but apparently not and it just rained all the time?

“Hey” A voice called out to her  
She looked over at one of the guards standing next to the entrance  
“Uh.. Yes?”  
“You got business standing around out here?” He asked, looking her over with scrutiny  
“Oh.. Yes! I must deliver this envelope to the Castle’s Mage.” She replied, holding the paper up  
The guard peered at the envelope then back at her  
“Uh huh. Taking the odd job so you can buy dinner then?”  
Mirian frowned at him, but then she nodded  
“In a way.. Yeah.. May I go in?”  
The guard looked over at his comrade, who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply  
“Very well. But mind yourself. We’re watching you..”  
He glared at her as she nervously nodded back at him and made her way into the castle  
It probably doesn’t help that she looks like a tramp. Hopefully she’ll be paid for this, and not JUST get the bath. She also needs to buy clothes that don't reek of shit, and aren't stiffened up like tree bark.  
At least the inside was much better compared to the outside.  
In fact, it was quite lovely in here she thought as she wandered down the hall towards the centre throne room.

She took one step into the main chamber before someone yelled out at her again.  
“YOU! What’re you doing here? Who let you in??” A guard demanded as he stormed up to her  
A few castle staff who were loitering around and gossiping looked over as she was being surrounded by armed guards  
“I was let in on the premise that I have an important message for the Head Mage.” She replied, holding up the envelope  
The guard who stopped her, which appeared to be the Captain gave her a look-over before standing straight  
“Very well. However Head-Mage Farmir isn’t milling around in the throne room. You can find him in his quarters on the second floor.”  
“Thanks-”  
The Captain held up a hand as she turned to leave  
“Your not going without an escort”  
“Why?” She asked  
“Because we have a bit of a problem with criminals in the city. And your type just so happens to be at the top of our watchlist”  
Mirian snarled at him, but followed her ‘assigned escort’ up to the second floor until they stood before a rather lavishly carved and chiseled wooden door, depicting various flowers and beautiful scenics. A door which looked impressively out of place compared to the other doors on this floor

“Go on” The guard ushered her, while ensuring he was standing off to the side  
Mirian gave him a glare, then knocked politely on the door  
No answer came from it, so she knocked again  
Still no answer  
“Are you sure he’s in there?” She asked the guard  
The man nodded  
“Yes.”  
“Then why isn’t he answering?”  
“Guy’s an Altmer. Don’t like being disturbed” The guard shrugged  
Mirian grunted and knocked harder, and this time she heard movement on the other side  
She noticed the guard take a further step back, and instinctively, so did she.  
The door opened abruptly, and standing behind it was an opulently robed Thalmor, who glared down at her with displeasure

“What is it that you deem so important as to disrupt my work?” He glowered at her  
Now she understood why the guard was keeping his distance. This Altmer was intimidating. Even in his robe, he looked like he could snap his fingers, and her neck would snap like a twig.  
“I.. Uh.. I was hired to deliver this to you. It’s from Jo’zhan”  
She held it out for him, upon which the Altmer snatched it from her, took a quick glance at it then directed his condescending gaze back at her  
“Your 5 weeks late” He growled  
“Well.. I just came into town and I was asked to deliver it to you. I was just looking for a way to make a few septims”  
“Obviously I can see that. Judging from your impoverished state.. I believe that you expect me to pay you for walking over here?”  
“Well.. I mean.. If you’d be so kind as to..” Mirian chuckled nervously as she held her arm  
The Altmer gave a haughty snort, reached into his pocket and dumped a handful of septims into her hand  
“There. Now go away. You’ve already screwed up an hours worth of research”

Mirian peeked into his room to see various books and tomes scattered across a large table, along with various scrolls with scribbles and runes drawn on them  
“What are you working on?” She asked  
“None of your damn business” He retorted  
“But it looks interesting!” She remarked as the Altmer attempted to slam the door on her  
He groaned  
“If you MUST know.. I am trying to decipher ancient texts a recent expedition dug up, that supposedly allows the manipulation of weather to a certain degree”  
“Wow! Is that why it isn’t snowing around here?”  
“In a sense. Yes. But I am nowhere near being able to decipher the entirety of the texts. The Ayleids were rather prudent on keeping their secrets well protected. Now if you’d piss off, I have important work to do”  
He slammed the door in her face  
“Nice guy” She remarked, looking back over at the guard, who merely peered over at the door and shook his head  
“You really must be on your way ma'am. Best not to linger in the castle in your state.”  
“Riiiiiiiight.. How do I get out of here again? I wasn’t really paying attention”  
The man exhaled deeply  
“Follow me then..”

**\------Back at the Five Claws Inn------**

Oh happy day!  
Mirian slowly and surely closed the door behind her as she emerged into the bathing room.  
It was so warm and cozy in here..  
The bath, a large and well-maintained stone-bricked hole in the ground was brimming with hot water.  
A basket filled with various soaps, scents and perfumes sat off to the side, and there was even a beer pail so she could have a drink while soaping herself down.  
Time for a moment of heaven to chase off all the crap she’s endured recently..  
She quickly undressed, dumping the filthy and crusty clothes on the floor and slowly lowered herself down into the warm water. Letting loose a relaxed and soothing sigh of serenity.  
She lowered down until her head was almost submerged, leaving just enough clearing so that she could still breath and not drown.  
She was as relaxed, complacent and snug as she could ever feel at the moment.  
Her mind wandered off in search of topics to occupy itself with. However strangely enough, it didn’t go to dark or depressing thoughts.  
Rather she found herself thinking of Sventho, and how pissed he must be that his Apprentice hasn’t shown up, nor left a note saying that she’d be gone for.. Gods only know how long since she left the Imperial City with Taz.  
If anything, she was glad that she was now back out in the world. What she was doing before, as in living a normal life just.. Wasn’t her.  
She isn’t meant to be stuck in a city.. This was the Mirian she had always known. The Dunmer who was out and about, taking risks, making money doing odd jobs, killing things and getting the pretty damsel at the end of the long and arduous quest.  
In this case, that was hopefully Taz.  
They’ll reunite someday. And now that Mirian wasn’t whimpering and trying to kill herself off in some cave, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Mirian opened her eyes and stared forward at the far wall.  
But now she’s stuck with the dilemma of trying to find a Khajiit and an Argonian in the entirety of Cyrodiil. Or, if she’s unlucky, the whole of Tamriel..  
She let go a deep breath and wiped a hand through her hair  
She needs to think of a game plan.  
She has a few septims, enough to rent a room for the night at most.  
She could also probably persuade someone, or do some other odd job tomorrow so she could get breakfast, but her primary goal should be to gather information. Any leads as to where she may find Taz again.  
She then raised her hand above the water and inspected the strange metal ring on her finger.  
And perhaps she should visit an Enchanter and find out what spell this ring has bound to it.. She didn’t want to be a walking conduit for a Daedra summoning spell, or worse have some life-leech curse where she would eventually shrivel up into an empty husk..

She shivered at the thought, then relaxed herself once more and sunk back into the bath.  
The mental image of Taz, in all her feline beauty projected into Mirian’s mind. And she found herself smiling at the thought of holding the girl in her arms once more.  
To run her hand through Taz’s fur.. To consolidate her as she confesses her worries and fears..  
Simply to be with her again.. It was what was keeping Mirian going. What has always kept her going.

She was lost in her thoughts so deeply, that she didn’t hear the door open and close.  
However, she soon felt a presence watching her..  
Her eyes blew open and she glared over at the door, only to see a female Dunmer standing before it, staring back at her with purple-tinged eyes.  
She looked no older than Mirian. Had black hair with a small amount of red dye applied to a thick strand along her right.  
Mirian quickly scrambled out of the bath and threw a towel around her naked body, before growling at the woman

 **“DON’T YOU REALIZE THAT WHEN THE DOOR IS CLOSED THAT MEANS IT’S OCCUPIED??”** She hissed

The woman simply placed down her rucksack and kept staring at Mirian with confounded wonder  
“I’ve seen you before..” She muttered, pointing a finger at her  
Mirian narrowed her eyes  
“Explain”  
The woman took a few steps closer; Her purple eyes inspected every edge and curve of Mirian’s body, before stepping back and staring at her, straight in the eyes.  
“Kerillia…” She whispered under her breath, yet still loud just enough for Mirian to hear.  
Mirian now assumed a defensive posture  
“Who are you? And what makes you think I am Kerillia?”  
The woman stepped forward, holding her arms out  
“Do you not remember me? After all we’ve been through?”  
“I do not remember much of my earlier years..” She lied, but in a convincing way. Though she truly did not remember who this was  
“It’s me. Lillith Ridathi. Of the Morag Tong..”  
Upon finishing the sentence, Lillith clenched a fist

Mirian’s expression changed to shock  
“Lillith??? You.. You came all this way to kill me? I thought I was told to leave Morrowind and never come back.. That was the agreement! I never stepped foot over the border! Now you’ve come to hunt me down??”  
Lillith snickered and began to remove her traveling gear  
“Oh contraire Ex-sister.. I actually left the Morag Tong years ago.”  
She took a moment to think of something, before she then proceeded to take off her clothes, and wander over to the bath  
Mirian watched in disbelief  
“What? You don’t trust me? I’m disarmed and undressed, am I not?”  
Mirian nodded slightly as Lillith sat down in the bath  
“Come on Mirian. You know it wasn’t me who got you exiled, were we not friends?”  
“So I thought..” Mirian replied, slowly inching her way to the bath  
Lillith chuckled and reclined back  
“Still strung-up as usual.. Can we not just talk like civilized people? How have you been all these years?”

Mirian apprehensively dropped the towel and climbed back in, opposite of Lillith  
“I could ask the same of you..”  
“Fair enough. I am the one who barged in anyway.. Well, ever since you left I kept getting shit about being your friend and all that. Though obviously, all of those high-ranking guys you slept with never got so much as a finger raised at them”  
Mirian looked away with an embarrassed blush.  
“So, after a while I decided to do an early retirement. Faked my death at the hands of the Redoran Guard, struck off on my own. And here I am”  
“How’d you find me then?”  
Lillith looked back at her  
“Find you? Do you not believe in lucky coincidences?”  
“It’s way too much of a happenstance Lillith..” Mirian replied, sinking her body underneath the water  
“Yeah I understand that. Tamriel’s a small place though ain’t it?”  
She chuckled, before taking in a deep breath  
“So.. I’ve told you how I’ve been doing. How about you?”  
Mirian bit her lip  
“Well… Where do I begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins the 'Separated Mini-Arc'


End file.
